User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Using Japanese
For some reason the folks at VO forums think I'm against it... ... No my issue with us gtuys in the west using the Vocaloids of Japan isn't a flat out "you shouldn't do it", in fact the point of setting up the phoneme page orginally was to get information on the table that you can use them and how. Ditto the link via Piko's news bit on the main news section of the home page and the tutrial to the Vocaloidism page of explaination on how to switch Japanese to english. It was all done because there are idiots within the forum. Honestly, I don't know what to think sometimes. You can't download a Japanese Vocaloid and expect to be able to use it without knowing out to get around the language barrier in the first place. So far, every time theres been a chance for westerners to get a Japanese Vocaloid, even if its by trial only theres been the usual stupidity of "I can't understand Japanese, how do I use this?". Not always on VO forums, or any of the popular forums for that matter as these kind of things gather in Yahoo answers and the like. I support better passing of information so that a understanding of what fans should expect when they do get into Japanese Vocaloids. If a person does know how to use a Japanese Vocaloid, then thats fine. I don't always think much of Vocaloids results, but if they like it, thats fine and others will always like it too I know that as well. But I do note a large preportion of fans using Vocaloids on Youtube for project are well... Cover songs using VSQ files anyone can get hold of. Thats NOT using a Japanese Vocaloid! Thats laziness of the 3rd degree. I've seen a few cases around the net where folks have asked about getting a Vocaloid, then over time their requests shifted to asking about engloids even though they were after Japanese Vocaloids to begin with. Oh snap! What a surprise when it does happen. Put it simply, back to using Japanese Vocaloids for english, not everyone can do it. There IS a difference between actually usig a Vocaloid for a cover song and writing your own VSQ files from scratch or by using midi files for it. Thats what takes out a lot of people... And why many just cover song after cover song. Actually theres been a few good engrish driven songs I've liked for their reasults as it happens and I admire those who struggle and succeed with this kind of thing. And by all means, if they can do it, I support it. But I just what to get the message out that you shouldn't "jump off a cliff to see if you survive and expect not to die in the progress". In other words, expect failure of that little thing call "language barrier" to come into play. It remains my pet peeve though and has done for a LONG while that people put themselves into this position, okay you don't know until you try it out, but you shouldn't expect results straight away without work. Yeah... I've played around with Lily, Iroha and Piko to know its not easy, even with a Japanese - english dictionary uploaded into the thing, you've got to think about it. Maybe its because I'm not a teenager, but I just can't get the nack of it. As I said, I admire those who do crack it. But no, until you write an orginal song in engrish from scratch without just uploading a VSQ file someone else made, you don't get to say "their easy to use". Edit: I also note with younger fans (early teens for instance) have to result to asking parents for Vocaloids. If mum and dad can't get hold of a Japanese Vocaloid legally, then they'll end up with an engloid anyway. Fans often forget to factor in the parent problem. Edit: Found this posted by someone at VO forums; http://www.facebook.com/pages/Fight-Against-Anti-Hatsune-Miku/112165908852248 I wish fans wouldn't do this kind of thing, it LOOKS bad for the entire fandom, you can't change the opinion of others and you can't change that went out!